The Right Time
by BlackRose108
Summary: A collection of moments between Aang and Katara after the war, during and before their relationship. 4. Vaguest -- Katara thinks it's best to keep her and Aang's relationship vague.
1. Relief

**I was putting off this idea for too long so I just decided to go ahead and upload this. It's not much just my take on what happened when Aang and Katara met up after the battle. Maybe it'll even shed some light on what could've happened to make the spur of the moment (but completely awesome) kiss more clear. This'll be a short collection of oneshots focusing on all the moments within the two months between Zuko's coronation and the finale scene at the tea shop that led up to the final kiss, because **_**something **_**must've happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Relief

The ride back to the Fire Nation was grueling and almost unbearable to the young Avatar. Defeating the Fire Lord and taking away his bending really wore the very fabric of his being out to the point where he couldn't even sit up. So he resorted to lean against Suki for support. He also found it pretty odd that the Fire Lord, his mortal enemy, was slumped over the back of the Lizard-hound they were riding and he wasn't cringing in fear. He was just as weak as Aang was and was, all the more, not a threat to anyone.

"Aang," Suki's seemingly soothing voice called to him hours later. "We're here." Aang slumped up from her shoulder and took some time to observe his surroundings.

"Oh," he yawned and got up from the animal they had rode on for almost a day. He looked behind him only to see that Sokka and Toph had already taken care of the Fire Lord and handed him off to some of the awaiting soldiers.

"We're going to get you to a bed and hot bath okay." Suki told him; even taking an extra step as to carry him there. Aang smiled, figuring that all girlfriends took that natural motherly instinct.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara had been staring out the window for hours. She overheard someone tell Zuko that Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were coming to the palace in a day or two from the forest were the battle took place but it was almost day two and Katara was staring to worry.

"Something bothering you Katara?" Zuko asked through the doorway. He was already in his sleeping attire and was probably just waiting for the others to arrive.

"Nothing, it's just Aang and the others should be back by now, shouldn't they?" She fiddled with her hair nervously.

"Actually I was just coming to tell you that they're here." He smiled awkwardly and Katara dashed out past him to the main hall.

And that's when she saw them. Sokka, Suki, Toph, but no Aang. And her stomach dropped at the logic.

"Sokka," she sighed after she was done hugging and greeting everyone. "Where's Aang?" Her eyes began to water and Sokka immediately knew what she was thinking. But soon smiled and signaled Katara to turn her head.

"Aang," Katara chocked out and covered her mouth to hide the raising sob from escaping her lips.

"I'm okay," he whispered knowing very well that was the first question she'd ask him. He looked thoroughly tired and drained but that didn't stop Katara from almost tackling him down when she hugged tightly.

"Aang," she sighed again, completely sinking into his embrace. "Don't scare me like that."

"Like what?" He asked; his knees were getting a little weak so he fell to his knees slowly taking Katara with him, but not once did he dare to break contact.

"Like disappearing before the most important and dangerous battle of your life without saying good bye to me." She clenched his shirt more to pain his back a little; then quickly just rubbed the spot.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't-" She placed a finger over his mouth with still wrapped his arms; hushing him.

"Don't Aang. Not now. Let's just be happy." Aang nodded against her shoulder and she stood them both up. "Let's get you to sleep." She waved to Sokka and the other, indicating that she was going to be with Aang for a while, the others nodded and made their way to the dinner hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Normally he'd be blushing at the event Katara was actually bathing with him, but since none of them were actually naked it wasn't blush worthy. She was just gently scrubbing his back, easing the scar that had been re-opened during battle.

"So what happens now?" Aang asked sometime later, they were just about done in the bath and for the time being were just enjoying the warm water before it cooled.

"Zuko gets coroneted tomorrow, so I guess after that it's re-building the world."

"That's pretty vague Katara," Aang joked while nudging her in the shoulder affectionately, she just smiled back.

"Well the future is pretty vague right now, but I'm actually pretty excited for it, as long as you're with me." She was even shocked at herself for saying what she just did. She meant every word of it, no doubt, but just the fact of the last real conversation they had was enough to ruin their 

friendship forever and it was all her words that hurt him it seemed so out of character to seem so chipper around him. Regardless, though, he smiled and leaned against her wet shoulder.

"I'll always be with you, you know that." He went as far as to kiss her shoulder slightly but backed away after he placed his lips on her skin. "I'm sorry." He spewed immediately "I wasn't respecting your decision."

"What decision?" Katara asked, she couldn't recall any time she had been mad she at him showing some harmless affection, except on the balcony the night on Ember Island.

"When you said you were confused, you made a decision and I need to honor that." He bowed his head earnestly and left it down. Katara almost laughed when she realized he was being completely serious, but instead she placed a warm hand upon his chin; lifting it slowly so he would look at her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she commented quietly and marveled at how Aang's face shined yet dimmed all at the same time by one simple sentence. "I know I left the situation no better than it started and I'm the one to blame for that, I might've given you the wrong impression." He still had the same expression, not even moving a wince, so she continued. "When I said I was confused I didn't mean that I didn't want to ever consider the idea, I guess in way I was protecting myself."

"From what?" Aang finally asked.

"I've always believed in you Aang, you know that. But there was still this that tiny voice in my head after watching that play, watching how many times I almost lost you. I just didn't want to immerse myself in you only to have you taken away within a week. I wouldn't be able to live; it would tear me apart if I lost you Aang." He blinked at her a couple times. Katara could tell that he had something to say but was holding it in so maybe a few more words would pull it out of him.

"I'm going to bed down." He said randomly and stood, it almost startled Katara a bit when he moved so quickly out of the water and through the door.

But Katara wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

"Aang," she called to him after she finished cleaning up the bathroom but he was already in bed. "I know you're tired but there's something you need to know." He turned to face her; the covers pulled up to his nose.

"Okay." He said simply; awaiting her comment. She walked up to him, grabbing his shoulders, about to speak but only breathed. She was suddenly lost for words. "Katara, what is it?" Aang asked once more; yawning to emphasize that he was tired.

"Look Aang I……..I'm not confused." And with those three words Aang went completely numb.

"Wha-what?" He stuttered and Katara couldn't help by smile.

"I'm not confused. I know very well what I want out of our friendship." Her smile grew as she looked up at him and stroked his head lovingly enough to make him blush.

"I'm glad," was all he could think of to say after moments of silence.

"Me too," Katara cheered and hugged him tightly, which he returned but quickly backed away enough to look into her eyes. They were shining differently at him that moment, in a look he'd never seen before. It was oddly calming and intoxicating all at the same and enough to make him dive into her.

It was the third time he had kissed her and she responded the same every time. First she was shocked, then she relaxed, and then either she'd pulled away or just kissed him back. He was glad she went with the second option and grabbed his upper arms to pull him closer.

"Are you confused now?' Aang asked, trying to see if the kiss would change anything but she just shook her head.

"No," she added and stood. "I look forward to the next one." She winked at him but he grabbed her wrists before she could move any further.

"I-I love you Katara," he just spewed it out so suddenly he didn't even know why or how it came out so easily. The one thing he had worked so hard to hide for a year and he just said it so effortlessly in a mere minute. Maybe it was the buildup he had all this time and three kisses was the limit before he popped? But to his relief she didn't look angry, or even surprised for that matter.

"I know," she beamed and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Tell me all about it later."

"So does that mean it's the right time?" He asked quietly as if he didn't even want her to hear. She just smiled once more.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

And when she left Aang fell back on his bed, exhausted on both ends. These next couple weeks of this special "time" were sure to be interesting.

**I suppose you could say this could go along with my other story "Fire War Renaissance" but it can also stand alone. Just a drabble on what I think happened, because personally I think there was a big hole between the end of the war and the big kiss during the very end in which they must've discussed something. As for the Aang confession, I really think that after all the buildup and emotional stress he's been put through because of this he'd come out and say it if the occasion called for it. He's been like a balloon with the words "I love you' in it for, like, the whole series and he finally popped after kiss three!**

**Don't forget to review. **


	2. realization

**This next part is defiantly inspired by my story Fire War Renaissance. This is just the scene from Zuko's coronation when Katara is looking at Aang and all that good stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Realization

Katara hadn't seen him since that night. They had said good morning to each other but unfortunately that was all, Zuko and Aang were too busy being dressed and readied for the coronation. Though Katara was having a hard time wondering why Aang was needed so much for it.

But the time had come for Zuko to step up and become Fire Lord, but he gave all his credit to Aang, who was now wearing traditional monks robes that had been shipped over from the Northern Air Temple via Teo's family.

"Please," Zuko said when everyone began cheering. "The real hero is the Avatar." And Aang walked out. All his accomplishments and glory shining on him from and inner light, a humble smile forming upon his features. But Katara couldn't help but smile herself.

In her eyes at that moment she was seeing two Aang's on the stage. The one she had first met, innocent, young, and a whole larger than life duty forced upon his tiny shoulders. And the one that was smiling now, strong, confident, a hero, and yet still so playful and self-assured as the day she met him.

She had told him that she wasn't confused about what she wanted out of their relationship, and she hadn't lied, she knew very well what it is she was seeking. She wanted to love him, to be with him every night of her life, she wanted to wake up next to him and eat breakfast with him. She wanted to be with him so she could fall in love; she wanted to fall in love with him. But it was right then when it seemed Aang was looking over at her and he beamed that smile that made her heart melt she realized.

She was already in love with him.

There was no doubting it. She was in love with the Avatar; she had been very much since the beginning. So why hadn't she noticed? Why did she constantly give him signs and then push him away that night on Ember Island? She wanted to love him so why couldn't she just say that?

She blinked, realizing the speech was over and turned her attention back to Aang who was now coming down from the stage, Zuko following suit with his new Fire Lord head dress.

"Way to go buddy," Sokka cheered when Aang came down before them. Aang just blushed in embarrassment and went over to Katara.

"I'm so proud of you Aang!" Katara cried when she wrapped her arms around him before he could even get a word in. "I always knew this day would come….I knew it would come because I knew you could do it." Aang just blushed further and hugged the water tribe girl fiery enough to have everyone else smile lovingly at the blooming couple.

"I hear wedding bells." Suki hummed quietly enough so Aang and Katara didn't hear them.

"Well I hear mushy lovey dovey crap for the rest of the summer," Toph groaned and everyone just laughed.

As for Katara she just sank deeper into his shoulder, taking in all she ever needed.

This was where she needed to be. Right there in the arms of the person she loved.

**Sorry it's short but these are just fill in the blanks drabbles so some aren't going to be lengthy but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. This was just my way of interpreting what was going on in Katara's head during that scene and some more insight on what she was feeling during the "Ember Island Players". **

**Review Responses:**

**prettygirl17—I'm glad my idea was to your liking. I'll try the best I can to fill up all those pesky little left out details. **

**kataangrulesrrr—thank you.**

**KataangLoving-Waterbender-G….—Well here's more for you to read! Glad you like it.**

**Aangsgirl—I'm pretty sure **_**something **_**happened, whether this was it or not I don't know I just wish M&B would've showed at least one moment that defined what Aang and Katara were feeling before they kissed. **

**-Saylisk- --I really don't think Katara was ever confused. Since I'm Katara's age and gender I know all the tricks. I really think she was just saying that to cover up something else, like another feeling. **

**Satoshi Uchiyuki—That's okay, thanks anyway glad you like it.**

**nutshak—Well I write to please so I hope you like this chapter.**

**avatar209—yeah since I don't have the time or story space to put flashbacks of the early Kataang relationship in too many places in FWR so I thought I'd just have this to cover it with a separate story. And yeah, Aang shirtless and wet…(dies and goes to Aang fan girl heaven.) **


	3. Clarification

**I was actually going to make this drabble a different idea but as soon as I started typing I was doing the first sentence to a completely different story. I just popped in my head in, literally, a second. So how was I to deny what my brain wanted to type? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Clarification

Aang wasn't as naïve as everyone thought he was. Because even _he _could tell that Katara was flirting with him.

Now, usually he would shrug it off; telling himself "It's nothing to get all worked up about; don't get your hopes up." But when she started running her finger tips nervously up his arm was when he knew this had to be clarified.

"Okay, Katara what _are _you doing?" Aang asked, he was anything but angry, though, somehow that's the tone that came out of his mouth.

"Wh-what do you mean? She asked unknowingly though Aang knew she was bluffing, and the blush creeping up her face helped. "Okay," she sighed and Aang let out a breath of words. He was ready and willing to get into a well thought out argue when she just gave in.

"Okay, what?" Aang asked more softly.

"I've been a little overboard this week," she looked down as if she were ashamed. "But I had intentions."

"What kind of intensions?"

"I wanted you to see that I wasn't the only one with feelings," she finally looked up at him only to see a wide eyed, mouth open air bender before her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You mean-" Katara just nodded before Aang could finish.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't confused, I'm really not," Aang remembered quite well how she changed her heart that night after the battle and proclaimed that her confusion was no more, but there was still a faint voice telling him that she was just being nice.

"So why innocent flirting?" Aang questioned because, honestly, Katara didn't seem like the flirting type.

"That's how we started out before our relationship went on separate terms right?" Katara reasoned and now looking back she was right. When the two had first met they were the first of any opposite sex they had seen that was in a respectable age group and of course it called for some further investigation. Plus, Sokka had his fair share of groans during the first couple days of long flights on Appa. So it was a proper way to start over again in a certain light. "I just 

thought we'd go back to square one." She winked at him, making it his turn to blush but before she stumbled away he had to clarify one last piece of information.

"Uh, so, these feelings you have…" Aang started; only finding himself at a loss for words. He had already started the question at the wrong angle so how was he supposed to turn it around now that he was under pressure.

"Oh," she whispered quietly. "There'll be a time for that later," she said the second part with more confidence before exiting and leaving a very confused air bender in the hall.

_Woman, they have to be so complicated. _

**This was an odd little chapter but it fit, I suppose, for some reason I could see Aang and Katara having a sudden moment like this. **

**Review responses:**

**XxFaithXxHopeXxLove—I wish it could've happened but you never know maybe M & B were holding out on us?**

**nutshak—That's has to be about the most interesting metaphor I've ever heard (and I love metaphors) I actually do take interest in cures for cancer, and I think I'm on a good lead on a tree in Africa, no lie. But thank you, anyway. **

**avatar209—I love those little side comments in the show that they add when a couple is doing something mushy and I couldn't pass up Toph's remark. As for what I'm going to do next I think I'm going to have something along the lines of Aang asking Roku for advice.**

**DuHSPaZZiNGFeL—Wow, I actually wrote something that made someone cry! That was a surprise but so long as they're tears of joy I'm fine. And the story of Aang and Zuko's friendship is fascinating and heart wrenching but I don't cry very easily so I just feel all happy and sad at the same time. Thanks for the praise. **

**The Waterbending USApotterf…--Yay mushy lovey dovey crap! XD**

**Keep the reviews up people! **


	4. Vaguest

**Remember this series? Well it's returned with a cliché oneshot to rekindle those Kataangy flames. **

**Even though I didn't want write anything for what happened after the finale kiss I decided to anyway, and even though I wanted to have this collection in a somewhat chronological order that's obviously out the window now since this is around the end of where I wanted. **

**So I decided that I'll just let this collection focus on Aang and Katara's dating relationship in general since I'm sure Fire War Renaissance (which, yes, I still am writing) won't cover **_**everything.**_** I'll add some snippets that might've been cut from FWR or just ideas that pop into my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Vaguest

The two broke apart after countless moments of staying locked at the lips. Aang was the first to open his eyes and almost laughed when he saw Katara still had her eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, it was all too similar to when he pulled away when he kissed her during the invasion.

She let out a breath and then slowly opened her eyes only to smile when Aang was still so close to her, she sighed and leaned down to his shoulder and tucked herself there. It was then when Aang loosened his grip on Katara; noticing how tight he was holding her around her waist he was surprised she hadn't said anything yet. Or maybe she just liked it? The thought of that made him blush deeper than he already was.

Behind them the sun set promptly; giving them a cue that it was their time to go inside and rejoin their group of friends they had abandon for a little while. Aang signaled Katara that it was time to leave and she lifted her head response; while they headed back, though, Katara laced her fingers between Aang's and particularly loving the feeling of how his palm warmed so much at the contact.

The whole room fell silent when they entered hand and hand, blushing lightly, and completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving due to their eyes locked on one another's dreamily.

"I'll get us some tea," Aang finally said to Katara when he pulled her chair out and she took a seat. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before leaving to the other side of the room and Katara just played with her hair at his gesture; her faint blush growing deeper. She unconsciously found herself clutching her mother's necklace as well after Aang's departure.

_Oh mom, _Katara sighed to herself and looked over at the boy she loved. _Everything's so perfect now, I don't even think it's all real. _

Aang got the tea from the lone tray near the Pai Sho table and when he went to get two cups he finally noticed how some pairs of eyes were on him calmly.

"What?" Aang asked simply as he turned to face Zuko, Mai, Toph, and Suki. Sokka was off "perfecting" his picture and was blissfully unaware of Aang and Katara's entrance at the moment.

"Nothing," was the vague word everyone settled on and Aang shrugged it off to return to Katara.

"`Bout time," Toph muttered to herself.

When Aang returned Katara's face was still slightly flushed—after all it was the first time _he_ had actually kissed her on the cheek before—causing Aang to smiled broadly.

"Here you go," he acknowledged the steaming cup to her which she gladly took a first sip before asking him something.

"Aang?" She asked quietly into her cup; not meeting his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Are we, you know, together now?" She clutched her necklace in fear, only praying that he would say "yes" instead of "he wasn't sure."

"Well, if you think we are….I-I want us to be," they were both looking away now but Aang felt the need to be in contact with her so he blindly searched for her hand and laced their fingers together.

"M-me too, I, Aang I realize now that I…" She turned towards him as did he and they leaned in closer. None of them knew why but they were getting all nervous again, even though they had already kissed they were still dumbfounded at the fact that it was going to be regular now. Her lips gently brushed his before they both pulled away in embarrassment.

It would definitely take some getting used to.

"So you….what?" Aang asked softly; trying to change the subject back to the original question.

"Oh, I, uh, well-" she looked up at him and smiled shyly. His expressions softened and he bent over to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah?"

"I-"

"Alright you two want to explain to me what's going on?" Sokka butt in at his normal "perfect timing."

"What do you mean Sokka?" Katara snipped and pulled Aang a little closer with a wicked intension of getting under her big brother's skin.

"I mean what's this I hear about you two prancing in here like newlyweds?"

"I, well, you see Sokka it's just that I went outside to get some fresh air and Katara followed me and……uh,"

"And?" Sokka coaxed him.

"Well, we just got caught up in the moment and…"

"Yeah?"

"Aang and I are dating now." Katara spewed out and raised her hand, twined with Aang's. Sokka's mouth visibly dropped open and he almost fainted if Suki hadn't run up and caught him.

"That's great you guys." Suki said: juggling Sokka against her and giving Aang and Katara happy smile. "I'm-" she hoisted Sokka up against her more "-So happy for you."

"When he gets like that, just slap him behind his left ear." Katara informed Suki on how to handle her brother's fainting. He always did this when he walked in on someone giving birth back in the southern tribe.

"Oh, Thanks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Look, I know you two are…a thing now, but even couples have to sleep, it's past midnight." Sokka told Aang and Katara.

"We're just going to have another cup of tea, then we'll sleep," Aang raised his right hand. "Avatar promise."

"Alright…but I'll be watching." Sokka pointed an accusing finger at both of them before exiting the room, leaving the couple alone.

"Alone, finally." Katara sighed and slumped into the couch near the fireplace. "It's was nice to be congratulated by everyone all evening but it's nice just to spend some time with you, you've been so busy lately."

"I know, but at least now we have a legitimate reason to be together more than usual now." Aang told her and handed her the other cup of tea. The two sipped quietly before posing a question.

"Hey, Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this seems a little odd but, how long do you think we'll be together?"

"I…I don't know, as long as it lasts."

"That's pretty vague," She stared into her tea, almost sadly.

"If it's the thought of me leaving you for someone else that bothers you, don't worry, you're the only girl I'll ever feel this way about." He laced their fingers together again, and almost on impulse Katara leaned her head against his shoulder. She sighed contently against him. The warmth of the tea and the fire place, with the fact that their feelings were now mutual made the moment pretty much perfect in Katara's eyes. She looked up at Aang, smiling.

"You know, right now I think keeping our relationship vague is for the best." Aang started at her quizzically.

"Oh?" He hummed, taking another sip.

"I mean, if we map it all out now then we won't have any room to grow or change." She squeezed his hand. "And that's the part I look forward to the most."

He bent down and kissed her softly on her lips, only a brief contact to fit the tranquil peace the atmosphere had created.

"Me too," he concurred.

The pair sat in passive silence for the remainder of the time it took them both to finish their tea.

"Good night Aang," she bid him when the two were in front of Aang's bedroom door.

"Good night," they embraced tightly. "Katara?"

"Yes?"

"I think we're going to be okay." She pulled away from him, meeting his eyes deeply and kissed him.

"Me too."

**Sappiness anyone? **

**Thank you, Opual, nutshak, melissita, Alastor Xaphon, DuHSPaZZiNGFeL, and KiaMuse209 for reviewing chapter 3. **


End file.
